


Low

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little ache.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Low

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'ache'

Kaze did not miss the way Xander rolled his shoulder or the tiny wince on his face as he did so.

"Is something wrong, Lord Xander?" Kaze asked carefully.

"A little ache," Xander replied. "Nothing to worry about."

Kaze shook his head, remembering the previous day's battle.

"Come, sit." It took a moment for Xander to settle on a supply crate to the side of their usual sparring grounds, but once seated, Kaze didn't hesitate to work at Xander's shoulders.

He was not quite expecting Xander's low, grateful moan.

But, instantly, Kaze vowed he'd do anything to hear it again.


End file.
